ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Three Students at Ramen Shop
Three genins from three different teachers meet at the ramen shop within Yonshigakure. The worry of the Chuunin exams in their thoughts. ''' '''Year: NinRp Year 203 AN Location: Gate accessed Ramen Shop Characters: Soudai Ranton, TakashiroSarutobi, Namikaze Jinora ' '''venussoudai: Soudai would arrive after a good number of short cuts thanks to the thundergod gates. This place she had eaten at before, with Ink, Ryu, Minato, and possible others that had escaped her memory for the time being. They served some of the best foods though Soudai's wallet perferred the waterside ramen shop within Yonshi and as well as the specialities they had there compared to this place. Still she was happy to order, something a bit more spicey than she was used to ordering having wished to try it, the meat though was a normal selection. "Thanks for coming." She said to the fellow genins as they arrived. YukiTakashiro: Taka strode through the gate and looked around,seeing the familiar sights and heard screams from the kitchen as one of the cooks saw Takashiro" No problem soudai.. consider it my treat..." He then smiled warmly at her and sat down "Did...anyone hear a scream..?" he looks around in confusion,thinking it might have been either his stomache or his imagination ' 'Jinora: -Jinora had arrived to the Ramen place, this would be her second time.. and counting. she smiles and waves at Soudai feeling happy yet somewhat surprised that the normally quiet girl wanted to meet up at the ramen resturant. she looks through the menu as if deciding on what to order although she already knew what she wanted. Soy ramen with chicken. she picks up a glass of water and takes a big sip, she smiles contently feeling the water quench her thrist and starts twiddling her thumbs while waiting for the orders to come out- ' 'venussoudai: "How are your training going?" She asked softly, looking down at the glass of water while waiting for their food, she didn't recall Taka ordering yet. "A scream? Doubtful." she smiled, having heard nothing, her mind was too loud with her thoughts at the time of said scream. ' 'Jinora: -Jinora smiles nervously and taps her fingers on her hand "Training is fine, still pretty nervous about the exams coming up.." she takes a deep breath and sighs rather loudly and takes nother sip of water- YukiTakashiro: "You shouldnt be..i believe im'a blow you it like a storm and leave my opponent on their head!" he then smirked and held his fist out to jinora,intending her on bumping it as a way to try and increase her confidence "Oh.. my training is going pretty good.. i can now run along a one hundred and eighty degree wall with a sixty pound boulder on my back..without using chakra,except in my feet..to keep to the wall..but otherwise its ALL muscles" He then winked at soudai and made a 'Muscleman' pose at her,trying to show off YukiTakashiro: bloe through* ' 'Jinora: -Jinora shakes her head, the last time taka was talking about his abilities,he got a face full of hallucinogenic drugs. she stares at him with a "im- not -fist- bumping- you" look and continues to sip her water still waiting for the orders- ' 'venussoudai: Soudai laughed nervously, a sweat falling from her face as though Taka's actions were embarassing or something. There food came out, they were keen on fast delivering, and Soudai picked up her chopsticks, bowing politely for the food before beginning to eat. "I was about to train Taijutsu with Saiyuki but i was too tired to have learn anything.." She admitted, she was still a bit sore from her injuries.. ' 'Jinora: -Jinora claps her hands together "thank you for the food!" she picks up a spoon and takes a sip of the broth... perfect and pure delicious. she breaks apart her chopsticks and starts to pick up the noodles and starts eating- ' '''YukiTakashiro: "Ya'know..i think the waiters are afraid to take my order..." he stroked his chin as he thought how the waiter had try to not ackowledge taka ' venussoudai: "You should just apologize for what you did.." she said softly, not quite sure what it was but knowing Taka it probably had something to do with vomit. She ate her food happily, somewhere in the ramen shop someone was playing oriental music which put a comfortable mood behind their meal. "So Jinora um.. Any boys yet?" She asked randomly.' ' Jinora: -Jinora chokes on her ramen at the sudden topic of the question. she has a slight look of horror on her face and smiles. " The exams are coming up! i dont have time for boys!" she starts taking in gulps of water while smiling slightly in secret-' ' YukiTakashiro: "Hey.. all i did was polish off twenty bowls of ramen in a couple minutes and make the chef have a panick attack.." He makes a grunt at soudai,thinking that she was insulting him. But the then let out a soft chuckle as he heard her qestion to jinora "ha! dont choke frog-chan! hahaha..."' ' venussoudai: "You've gotten more cocky with your comments since you beat Hatake.." She randomly blurted out, looking over at him for a moment having stopped eating to say that before going back to eating, her eyes occasionally looking up at Jinora. "...Perhaps you like a more feminine touch.." She thought since Jinora didn't have a boyfriend, it was possible that she had a girlfriend instead.' ' Jinora: -Jinora smiles somewhat nervously "no no, my life as of now is devoted on training for the exams, i dont have time for relationships" she smiles an continues to sip her soup-' ' YukiTakashiro: He then smirks to Soudai,as she had a point,beating his rival Setsuko in their first fight did wonder to his confidence,almos tto the point of making him arrogant "You know,you're right! cuz i creamed him! i let him think he had the upperhand and then *bang* *pow* *BAM* " He then gives off a cocky,victorious smirk. he then looks to jionra and gives her a thumbs up "Good outlook! i have the same vision,that and gaining admiration from the village"' ' Jinora: -Jinora scowls a bit and throws her spoon towards Taka, smiling sweetly with a touch of malice she looks at Taka "id appreciate if you dont talk about my teammate that way" she goes back to her food as if nothing happened-' ' venussoudai: "The chuunin exams will be hard..Considering by now we have seen one another's abilities that we have learned. I witnessed your fight yesterday Taka, so i know what you can do, as well as Hatake.." She paused looking back at Jinora. "I haven't seen much of your abilities though..But i imagine you move around like a frog.." She pictured Jinora in the frog outfit which she had seen momentarily during her time at the hospital. ' YukiTakashiro: "Heh..im quite adaptive..dont think you have me pegged" He then stuck his tongue out at her as he then dodged the spoon, "Hey! no food fighting! and it was Suko that started it in the first place! " he then held and shook a fist at jinora. Jinora: -she looks to Soudai and giggles at the thought of moving like a frog-''' ''' venussoudai: Soudai had finished this first bowl and ordered another, something a bit different not really taking to the spices and waited now watching Jinora eat since Taka was too much of a whimp to order something, or whatever his reason was. She smiled at Jinora, the purple hair was a nice color ontop a head, she didn't know why she thought she needed a flower there too but they both were nice. ' YukiTakashiro: "Hmm..I shall be right back.." he let out a mischevious chuckle as he set forth to the kitchen to place an order,about a minute later,a frustrated and horrifying scream was heard all over the kitchen. he then came back smiling as he sat down "My food shall arrive shortly.."' ' Jinora: -Jinora catches Soudai looking at her and smiles, almost as if reading her mind, "my hair used to be white blonde if you remember.. but while messing around with some herbs and medicines my hair went crazy and turned to this color." she flips her hair away from her face and points to her flower pin "The pin was given to me by my mother the day I left home.." she smiles with a few traces of sadness on her face while she reminesses on her memories-' ' venussoudai: "Sorry i don't recall." She admitted, things before her memories that were small had been forgotten, her thoughts lately had been on avoiding injury, her pain, and other things centered around there so it took over her other thoughts, her memories. "Do you like the color?" she asked looking back once to see Taka return then back to the girl she was speaking to.' ' Jinora: -she giggles quietly "I hated it at first, but it grew on me, i think ill probably keep it"-' ' YukiTakashiro: "It looks nice on you.. makes you look unique hehe" he chuckles softly,liking the odd color Jinora: -Jinora laughs loudly "thanks Taka"-' ' venussoudai: She looked around the place, generally when she was here with others it had been deserted and this time there was another table occupied by a older group of people, seeming to have gotten off of work. They were drinking sake and eating and laughing occasionally from a joke or something stupid one of them was doing. Instead of making Soudai irritated it only made her smile, it was nice to see civilians be at ease within their village relaxing after a hard's day work. ((They are npcs)) Her and Taka's food came and she said thanks again before eating once more, "I want to be a Yonshi7 someday.." She randomly said to the two.' ' YukiTakashiro: "Hmm..you'know..that does sound like a good target to shoot for..i heard that they have all sorts of wicked swords.." He then licked his lips at his bowl and ravenously cleans it out,calling to the waitress and asks for another' ' Jinora: -she looks at Soudai "good luck! it would be an amazing accomplishment if you achieve it!"-' ' venussoudai: Soudai looked over at Taka, by the way he was eating she wouldn't have to have the possiblity of facing him in the Chuunin exams, he was going to get beaten by food. "How is Hatake anyway?" She asked looking at Jinora intending her question to be meant for her.' ' YukiTakashiro: He then squealed out as another bowl came out to him and was set before him. He then whispered into ther waitresses ear and her face paled and walked away "Hehehe.." he then picked up the new bowl and quickly emptied it out "I cant wait till they get those custom made extra large bowls..." his eyes sparkled as he said that' ' Jinora: -she smiled and laughed a little "he has a good strong punch coming at him for losing but, hes improving and doing well, how about your teammates?"-' ' venussoudai: Soudai thought upon the question, in truth she didn't know, she knew she had one another but the third person was a mystery if he/she even existed. "Well.." She lied since she didn't know. Saiyuki had shown worry about the chuunin exams coming up fast, she should be spending more time training, knowing her raw power probably wouldn't be enough to take down a organized shinobi.' ' YukiTakashiro: "I did some reading upon of o' them Seven swords and came across the name 'Shibuki' or 'Blastsword'.. it seems very intruiging.. having a seemingly infinite explosives in it " he then randomly spattered out,as in a daydream' ' venussoudai: "That is a ideal weapon for someone chaotic.." She mumbled, eating down to empty this bowl and stopping her feast for a moment. She took a drink of water..Sure this 'blastsword' would have been interesting but, she already had explosive abilities, she didn't think it would pair well with her lightning jutsus. YukiTakashiro: "So.. anyone know where the exams are going to be held?? Inside or outside??"' ' Jinora: -Jinora smirked understanding the reason for Taka's questions "hmm who knows~" she giggles -' ' YukiTakashiro: He then looked into the bowl and scooped out the remaining food and lost the cocky tone to his voice,it being replaced with a somewhat nervouse one "I wonder who my opponent will be.."' ' venussoudai: "Who are you afraid of?" She questioned senseing a bit of nervousness in his voice. She too wondered who her opponent would be but her worries were not of: Would that person beat me. It was: How badly would i beat them? She believed her abilities when the time came to be in the elite class, the likiness to succeed.' ' YukiTakashiro: "H-huh?? i'm not afraid of anyone! i am quite confident that i'll beat w-whoever i c-come across" He then stabbed his chopsticks agaisnt the table,trying to distratc them from his cracking,studdering voice' ' Jinora: -Jinora looks at the two shyly she pokes around at the broth with her chopsticks nervously-' ' venussoudai: Soudai was surprised by the two of them, they seemed nervous, why did she seem so confident? "Well..By the time they come around i am sure you two will feel like you can compete." She said reassuringly and smiled kindly which was noticable by her eyes closing for when she smiled. She was done eating, her hunger before coming here wasn't too terrible though if she was in the right mood it could be a surprisingly close call who would eat more in a contest, her or Taka.' ' YukiTakashiro: "What ye talking about? i feel like i could take down an elephant!" he then beat on his chest a few times,trying to make up for the gap in confdence as he puffed his chest out "I feel sorry for whoever is unlucky enough to be my opponent!"' ' venussoudai: Soudai looked over at him, his personality had changed dramatically since she last saw him talk so much or the last time she was talking to him. She imagined him though growing up to be one of those fat shinobi because he was too stubborn not to be the person the most eating amongst his friends and always had to win which resulted in that. "Um..Sure Taka.." She said softly, drinking a little bit more of her water.' ' YukiTakashiro: "Hey! dont'cha try to placate me Soda-chan! I will smash,smother,cream and bury my opponent! " He then went back into the kitchen and by himself had taken more food out on his own,prone to eating when he was upset' ' venussoudai: Soudai yawned, taking her wallet out from her shirt as there was a hidden pocket within close to her breast similar to what her sensei had. She placed down some money and bowed again to say thanks then sat back down, drinking more of her water. "So..I wonder how many villages will be particapating in the chuunin exams.."' ' Jinora: -Jinora shrugs, feeling nervous she puts her share of the bill on the table and gets up "it was nice sharing a meal with you two.. we should do this again some other time!~" she smiles and walks out of the resturant-' YukiTakashiro: He then plowed through each bowl,clearing them all two minutes at a time and then pat his belly as he sat there "No idea soudai...hopefully not to many.. would be very chaotic" venussoudai: Soudai would quickly stand, not wanting to be alone with Taka afraid he would try something or end up eating her and she scattered away. Category:casual